


Dirty, Heavy Soul.

by SonicVixen



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothels, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicVixen/pseuds/SonicVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a AU-prostitution one-shot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty, Heavy Soul.

“Ah yes baby, that’s it. Come over here and sit on my lap.”

Frank heard calling behind him. When he looked around, he looked into the face of a man in his mid-60’s.

“Another old guy, again.” He thought. This was already the fifth of this night and he was only working for a couple of hours.

Being a prostitute wasn’t entirely about stripping for hot men and women, but it also meant you had to do certain “stuff” for the old creepers. It wasn’t amazing, but as long as they paid and tipped well, most of it was okay.

The old man was wearing a black suit and tie and dark sunglasses. He was rich, you could see that. Frank actually wanted this customer. From the other guys he heard that this particular man tipped very well. Since Frank had problems with money, he thought; “Why not?”

Frank didn’t know why the hell he wore sunglasses, though. In a strip club. After dark. Was he afraid he would get a headache from the fluorescent light? Didn’t he want to be recognized? Who knew? Frank didn’t care, as long as they paid, all was well.

“Well hello there, handsome.” Frank said with the best fake-smile he had practiced for the last couple of weeks. “What can I do to serve you?” Frank asked seductively while softly gliding his fingers over the old man’s chest.

The old man let himself fall on a chair and pulled Frank with him, falling on the old man’s lap.

“How about you get on your pretty knees and give me the best you’ve got, hm?” The man asked with a ragged voice.

“That’s all fine honey, but how much are you willing to pay me?” Frank asked with a seductive smile, whispering in the old man’s ear.

“I will give you $75,- beforehand, and if I really liked it, I will make it a $150. Sounds right for you?”

“That’ll do.” Frank answered and he lowered to his knees to do what he was getting paid for.

 ~

“How’d you like that, baby?” Frank asked after the old man was finished, leaning his head on one knee while looking up to see the man’s face.

“They were right. Here’s the 150 dollars.” The man ran his fingers through Frank’s hair. He smiled perversely.

They were right? Who were right?

He gave Frank the creeps. He hadn’t really had customers he really liked, as in; where he was attracted to.

Frank took the money and walked back to his dressing room. He looked in the mirror and the only thing he saw was a guy he didn’t recognize anymore. His hair was messy and started to get too long for his liking. The boy in the mirror had bags under his eyes and was looking very pale.

Frank ran his hand through his hands and took a last look in the mirror.

“Oh man, I really need a shower.” Frank told himself.

Standing under the hot stream of water felt good after a job like this. Even though Frank was sort-of getting used to the whole sex-thing, it still felt amazing to wash off all the dirty hands that touched him. He wasn’t done for the night, but a quick shower in between felt nice.

After he dried himself off and put some clean clothes on, Frank walked back to the club. When he looked around for eventual customers, he spotted a guy in a corner.

The guy was wearing pitch-black jeans and a black vest. His face was pale and he had bags under his eyes. He had sunken cheeks and slightly greasy hair but that didn’t bother Frank that much. Frank thought he was the same age as he was. He was watching the room like he was looking for someone but Frank hadn’t seen him here before.

To Frank, he looked ridiculously hot so he decided to go and talk to him.

“Hi there, handsome. Who are you looking for?” Frank said as he took a chair right in front of him. He smiled to the strange man.

“Well, I was looking for no one but now I see your pretty face in front of me, it was better that I stayed here, right?” The man looked at Frank.

As far Frank could see, the man’s eyes were a hazel-like colour and he had a cute pointy nose. He wanted to have this man as a customer but he knew not to rush it. Sometimes customers would get scared off and that’s the last thing Frank wanted now.

The man stared at Frank for a little while, but Frank didn’t mind. He liked staring back at this beautiful creature in front of him.

“So, what’s your name?” The man suddenly asked.

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” Frank said with a wink. The man grinned.

Frank knew this wasn’t a creeper. He couldn’t really figure out what kind of a guy he was, but he was sure this wasn’t a creeper.

Sometimes he would get customers who were only looking for intimacy. He even had a guy come in who didn’t want sex at all, he just wanted to talk. Frank was actually feeling bad for those guys. Imagine you’re so lonely that you have to go to a brothel to get some physical contact. Frank shuddered at the thought. Being a prostitute wasn’t everything, but at least he had friends who loved him.

“My name is Gerard.” The man answered.

“Well, hello Gerard. My name is Frank.” Frank smiled. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Frank stuck out his hand to introduce himself properly. The man laughed and also stuck out his hand to introduce himself. Frank startled himself. He never actually introduced himself like this. He didn’t know what was going on.

“Please, to whoever is up there watching me, do not let me get a crush on my customer.” He thought to himself.

“So, what are you here for?” Frank finally dared to ask.

“Well, I was actually looking for a fun night but I think I already achieved that.” Gerard answered and he gazed up at Frank. To Frank, his gaze was almost mesmerizing.

“I can give you a blowjob. We can do more if you want to.” Frank suggested casually but seductively at the same time. He looked at Gerard and softly bit his lips.

Gerard looked at Frank up and down and Frank could see the lust in his eyes firing up. His hazel eyes now turned almost black. Frank wished he could suck him off on the spot.

“Yeah, I… I think I would like that.” His voice became heavier.

“Follow me.” Frank said.

Frank took Gerard’s hand and led him to his room. His room was softly lit with several lamps and even little candles. His bed was big and was made with red satin sheets. He pulled Gerard in and pushed him towards the bed. Gerard took place on the edge, Frank standing on front of him.

“How do you like it, babe? Rough, slowly?” Frank asked while going down on his knees to open Gerard’s belt.

“I’ll like it however you like it, baby.” Gerard said. He put his fingers under Frank’s chin as a sign to come up to kiss him. “Just don’t tire yourself.”

Frank came closer and was suddenly hovering above Gerard. He looked into his eyes for a moment, then finally slammed his mouth against Gerard’s. Gerard’s mouth opened up and gave him permission to enter his tongue.

Gerard softly moaned into Frank’s mouth and that made Frank smile. When Frank opened his eyes, he could see that Gerard had his eyes closed and his brows furrowed. He decided to take it a step further and slowly pulled open the zipper on Gerard’s vest. Gerard opened his eyes.

“What’s up?” Frank asked.

“Nothing.” Gerard grinned and looked at Frank. Gerard had put his hands under Frank’s shirt and the shirt slightly pulled off his hips which revealed Frank’s tattoos. It made Gerard stare at them, suddenly not knowing what to do.

“Well, apparently something is going on because you can’t keep your eyes off me.” Frank laughed eventually.

“..Sorry.” Gerard blushed.

“It’s okay sugar, just let me do my thing and give you a good time.” Frank started kissing Gerard again.

He took off Gerard’s vest and shirt and trailed kisses along his neck and his jawline. When he arrived at his nipples, Frank softly bit in them and that made Gerard more aroused as he already was. He grabbed Frank by his hair and kissed him more roughly than he had done before. He pulled Frank over so that Gerard was on top now and he growled in Frank’s ear.

Gerard lowered his mouth a bit and he bit Frank’s neck while palming him through his jeans which made Frank a moaning and squirming mess under him.

“You want me to take you?” Gerard hissed into Frank’s ear.

“Y-yes. Please. Take me.” Frank answered.

“Beg.”

“Please f-fuck me...” Frank pleaded, staring with innocent eyes at Gerard.

“That’s more like it. Now, strip.” Gerard demanded.

Frank started by opening up his belt and taking his t-shirt off, which revealed all his tattoos. Gerard never knew he had a thing for tattoos but he was damn sure he had it now. He let his hands slide over franks stomach, occasionally scratching with his nails. Frank wiggled a bit to get his skinny jeans and his boxer shorts off which revealed his now hard dick. It twitched while making contact with the cold air surrounding it.

“That’s more like it, baby.” Gerard purred. He took Frank’s dick in his hand while pumping it slowly and palming himself through his jeans. Frank moaned at the contact.

“You are so hot.” Gerard softly whispered. He pulled the zipper from his pants down and took off his jeans. He lowered his boxer shorts so now also Gerard’s hard dick was revealed. Gerard brought two fingers up to Frank’s mouth.

“Suck.” Gerard demanded. To see this beautiful, tattooed boy squirming under him and sucking on his fingers like his life depended on it, almost brought him to the edge. Even though Frank had surely done this before, he had the most innocent look in his eyes. It turned Gerard on like no one had ever before.

Frank obediently sucked on Gerard’s fingers until they were coated with saliva. Gerard slowly brought them to Frank’s hole and he tried to prep him. When he finally found that Frank was massaged open enough, Gerard pushed two fingers in. Frank’s mouth was hanging open and his eyes were closed shut. When Gerard thought Frank was prepped enough, he lined up at his entrance and pushed the tip in.

“Oh-oh my god.” He heard Frank moan underneath him.

“You like that, babe?” Gerard asked with a hoarse voice.

“Ye-yes. H-harder!” Frank demanded. And who was Gerard to decline that request? Gerard pounded into Frank like there was no tomorrow and he could already feel the knot in his stomach that was giving him the sign he was going to come soon.

Frank was a moaning mess under him, so he decided to pump Frank’s dick in the same rhythm as he was thrusting into him.

“Gerard, I-I’m going to... Ah!” Frank moaned while he shot white ropes all over Gerard’s hand and chest. A few thrusts later and Gerard released his load into Frank. While breathing both heavily, Gerard looked Frank in the eye and gave him a quick kiss. Gerard rolled over so he was laying on his back next to Frank.

Frank felt good. Normally, he would feel dirty after a job like this, but Gerard actually made him feel good. Oh, and the plead to whoever may be up there to _not_ get a crush on a customer? That failed miserably.

“That was... amazing.” Frank sighed. Gerard grabbed his hand and he turned on his side to look at Frank.

“Don’t you say that to all your customers?” Gerard asked concerned with a sad smile.

“No... Not really. You are the first one who I actually liked being with.” Frank stared at Gerard, leaning on his elbow. To him, he was so mesmerizingly beautiful, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.

“Why are you doing this... work?” Gerard asked him again.

“I have to. I never finished school and wherever I applied for a job, they never wanted to hire me. This was the only option to earn money before they would throw me out of my apartment.” Frank answered in a sad tone.

“You deserve better.” Gerard stated.

Frank didn’t reply.

“Come with me.” Gerard said. It sounded more like a plead than it sounded like a question. Frank looked surprised at Gerard.

“What?” Frank couldn’t believe what he just heard. He thought he might have imagined it.

“Come with me.” Gerard repeated.

Frank looked in his beautiful hazel-coloured eyes. There was nothing in his eyes that made Frank not believe him. There was nothing to hold him back anymore.

“Okay. I will come with you.”


End file.
